


Touchable (Spoilers for Untouchable)

by adeclanfan



Series: Touchable [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story Notes:<br/>Magnus and Declan and a stress ball. Written for MajorSamO</p><p>-------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchable (Spoilers for Untouchable)

Magnus looked up from her computer to see a familiar, and very welcome, presence lounging in the doorway to her office. She smiled. “Declan. It’s so good of you to come. I know it was short notice, and I apologize.” She had her shoes off and her feet tucked under her in the wingchair. The sight of him made her pulse skip a beat. It always did.

“I figure bad news is always better in person,” Declan said, and gave her a sympathetic smile. He crossed the room and perched a hip in the arm of the sofa nearest her.

Helen nodded, “I’m afraid our financial situation is on the verge of becoming quite dire.”

“Yeah, I noticed that.”

Declan dug into his bag and pulled out his computer and a pair of small packages. He tossed one across to Magnus and she caught it easily. Sliding over to take a seat on the couch opposite her, he started to pull up the financial information for his Sanctuary.

“What is this? A present?” Magnus opened the package and found a small ball of foam rubber. It was imprinted to look like a baseball. Declan’s looked like a soccer ball.

Declan held it up and squeezed it a few times, “It’s a stress ball. I keep them in my desk, along with a bottle of whiskey and a fully charged stunner.”

Helen laughed, “Have you shot anyone, yet?”

“Not yet, but I have hit one or two in the back of the head with a stress ball.” His smug expression was full of his usual easy humor, and utterly gorgeous.

“Declan, really!” Helen pretended to be appalled. Secretly, she applauded his creativity.

“Believe me when I say they bloody well had it coming to them. Wankers.” He gave his ball a toss and caught it. “Speaking of having it coming to them, I think you showed too much restraint when it came to Addison and his ‘team’.” His mouth twisted in distaste, like he ate a bug or something equally nasty. “I would have tossed him out on his United Nations sanctioned arse within the first hour.”

Magnus smiled, again. “That is why he came to me, and not to London. You take after James with your temper.”

“I take after James in my inability to put up with people poking in my business and feeding me bullshit, you mean. My temper is far better than James’ ever was.”

“I stand corrected.” There was a gleam in his eye, Magnus knew it meant something was coming.

“So, before we get to the bad news, may I say that you look quite lovely for being nearly three hundred years old.”

Helen‘s eyes went wide at his impertinence, but rather than be offended, she took the jab in the spirit in which it was intended. “You take my breath away with your compliments. I’ll have you know, I won‘t be three centuries for another twenty five years, thank you very much. Cheeky devil.”

“When I saw what was left of Praxis, I was certain you were gone.” Declan’s mischievous humor drained away, leaving something raw and surprisingly vulnerable in his eyes. “Standing in the doorway watching you just now, I had the urge to touch you to see if you’re some figment my overworked brain has conjured to save us from this UN PR disaster.”

“And now that you’ve mocked my predicament with the UN and my age. Are you still doubtful?” Magnus unfolded herself from her chair and stood up. Declan stood, as well, and met her in the middle of the floor. Without the heels, she was a few inches shorter than him, and had to look up slightly. His hand cupped her cheek, brought her lips to his for a sweet kiss. Magnus followed his kiss with a kiss of her own. Hers was a demand, greedy and full of long suppressed hunger. He tried to pull back and she dragged him back to her with a growl.

“Declan.” There were a dozen emotions in the two syllables of his name.

When she let go of him, Declan was panting lightly against her neck. “I should have known a hundred years wasn’t going to mellow you out. Will’s going to be very disappointed to find you’re faking your Zen.”

“Is that a yes or a no?”

“Absolutely yes, provided we have privacy and you have a box of condoms in your desk.”

At Helen’s nod and wicked smile, Declan went to close and lock her office door. He picked up his stress ball and tossed it, patiently waiting while Helen deactivated the security cameras in her office. Once it was done, Declan peeled his jacket and t-shirt off and kicked off his shoes. Magnus followed his example, unbuttoning her blouse as she walked around the desk. Shrugging it off, Helen hung it neatly over the back of a chair. Her bra was next, and then the skirt.

Declan’s eyes followed the line of her body and she smiled at his sharp intake of breath when he realized she didn’t have panties on, or hose, for that matter. He was finished undressing in record time, and painfully erect. “Does this mean you missed me?”

“You can’t imagine how much,” Helen admitted, openly admiring his lean form for the first time in 113 years. “I’ve dreamt of this for so long.” Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling their bodies together. “I need you.” She told him. “I needed you then, but I need you so much more now.” His strong arms came around her and they clung to each other.

“Maybe I can make the wait worth it,” Declan said, softly.

“Of that I have no doubt.”

Declan considered the couch, and dismissed it in favor of pulling Magnus down onto the thick rug with him. They kissed each other senseless. Their hands were everywhere at once. Clutching and petting and rediscovering all their favorite spots. For him, it was all about knowing with his own senses that she was safe and unharmed, but for her it was about getting reacquainted with a lover after two lifetimes of being separated.

Magnus smiled when she ended up on her back with Declan hovering over her. The man made love like he planned an op. He surveyed the territory very thoroughly, assessed every entry and exit point. He plotted his angles of attack, and made his invasion plans. Then, he tested for weaknesses before making his final push. He must have found a weakness, because he picked up one of the discarded stress balls and held it to her lips. “Bite on that. I plan to make you scream, and we don’t want your team thinking I’m killing you in here.”

The final push started with Declan’s face buried between her thighs. He was spot on about the noise, even muffled by the silly stress ball, Helen’s cries as she climaxed were loud enough to be heard beyond her office door. Declan climbed up her body, kissing Helen’s swollen lips. She was more than ready for him and he entered her easily. They set a frantic pace, and would both find patches of rug burn later, once the adrenalin wore off.

Declan rolled them so that Magnus was on her side and her left knee was up on his shoulder. The new angle, stretching her inside the opposite way from missionary sex, sent a shudder through Helen’s entire body and the cave man in Declan loved being able to effect her like that.

“Bloody hell, woman, you’re going to make me come and I don’t want to stop yet.” He slowed the pace for a second to get control. “I hope you aren’t really expecting to get anything important done today…”

Sweat trickled down Declan’s cheek and Magnus wanted to trace the line with her tongue, but Declan’s choice of position made it impossible. She‘d get him back for that at some point. Damn the man. “We are getting something important done. Just not the budget.”

“I want to watch you touch yourself while I come.”

Helen sighed, “Oh, very well. Although, next time, I get to give the orders.” A manicured hand slid between her labia and her fingers circled her clit.

“Fuck,” Declan moaned. His gaze was riveted on those fingers.

Magnus gave him a wink. “Have I ever shown you the secret passage from here to my bedroom?”

“Oh, God.”

“I’ve picked up a new technique or two in the last hundred years that I am anxious to show you…” With each word, the thrusts got harder, until Declan came as Helen’s words trailed off and the muscles inside her vagina clenched at him.

“You did that on purpose,” Declan accused.

“We need to get dressed and do some work before Will and Henry come looking for us for lunch. We’ll take round two upstairs.”

Declan groaned and pulled out carefully, if regretfully. “Helen Bloody Magnus. You are the most evil woman I’ve ever met.”

Magnus stood and smiled down at him, her bare foot brushed his inner thigh. “Dear Declan, you haven’t seen anything, yet.”


End file.
